Rest of the Best
by Reminjia
Summary: Removed from their typical Tokyo setting, Lita and Ken get a lesson in love.


THE REST OF THE BEST  
(Revised)  
By Reminjia  
E-mail: reminjia@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Note: This is just a revision of the story I put out last   
summer, I found many errors that sickened me, so here's the revision.   
Enjoy, Lita fans!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, nor the   
music and books mentioned.  
  
  
*The Rest of the Best*  
  
  
"Ken," Marian Hamilton called up the stairs. "Ken Bradley, do you   
hear me? I said that Lita is here."  
  
"Coming Gram," Ken yelled to his grandmother while he quickly checked   
his short brown hair in the mirror. He quickly ran down the stairs   
where his dark brown eyes met another pair of eyes that were equally   
brown.  
  
Ken smiled back at the smiling face of his friend Lita Rodgers. Lita   
had been staying next door with her grandmother Helen Bryan for the   
summer. While she was in Bar Harbor, Maine, Ken had promised to show   
her around the smile island town and hang out with her.  
  
"Are you ready, Lits?" Ken asked uncertainly. "I know I am, or at   
least I think I am. Well, am I or not?"   
  
Lita had her long auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was   
wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of jean capris.   
She checked over the outfit Ken had on. He was wearing a very   
typical Ken outfit; faded brown jeans and a short sleeved brown   
T-shirt.  
  
Sobering her face, Lita made a dramatic sigh and said in mock   
despair, "I don't know, but I guess you'll have to do." A smile once  
again came to her face and she leaned over to give Ken a big hug.  
  
"So what are we doing today? You know I'll only be here for another   
week. Where has the time gone? It seems like only yesterday I was   
just getting here."  
  
Both Ken and Lita remembered their first meeting very well. It had   
been at the Bar Harbor airport. Lita had been on a long plane ride   
from her home in Tokyo, Japan connecting to JFK in New York, then on   
to Bar Harbor.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Ken was beginning to suspect that the plane was late. He was getting   
ready to go ask a person at the information desk about it, when a   
pretty girl with auburn hair caught his attention. He quickly   
cleared his throat and walked over to where she was standing looking   
very lost.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but are you Lita Rodgers?"  
  
Lita quickly turned around to face the person who had just approached   
her. "Yes I am, but how do you know my name?"  
  
Ken calmly held out his hand and said, "I'm Ken Bradley. I live next   
door to your grandmother. She didn't feel up to making the drive, so   
I offered to come pick you up."  
  
Lita accepted the offered hand with a smile and her own hand. Shaking   
Ken's hand, she said, "Hi, Ken, it's so nice to meet you. My grandma   
has mentioned you before. It was so nice of you to come and get me   
for her. Mom and I worry about her making too many car trips. How   
old did you say you were? I'm 16-well close enough anyway. I'll be   
16 on August 17. I'm from Tokyo, Japan, lived there my whole life.   
I've never been to Maine, though. How long have you lived here? Do   
you have-oh I'm sorry. I've been rambling again, haven't   
I? If I do that again, just tell me to shut up."  
  
Ken just stood there taking it all in. He wasn't much of talker then,  
and so hearing her talk so openly threw him off a bit. Ken slightly   
smiled back at her and shyly said, "It's nice to meet you, too. It   
was no problem for me coming to get you. I just got off   
work and it's on the way. Let me see if I can answer your questions.   
I turned 17 in May. I've been living here in Bar Harbor with my   
grandparents for the past eight years. Here, let me take a couple of   
those bags for you."  
  
Lita handed him two of her suitcases leaving herself her purse, a bag  
and a suitcase. Once again smiling, she began to talk.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ken. You really are such a gentleman. I wish I   
could find at least one nice guy back in Tokyo, but never mind that.   
So Ken, tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings? Friends?   
Family? Pets? Girlfriend? Anything to say that might help us get   
better aquatinted."  
  
On the drive to the house, Lita and Ken learned about one another.   
Ken found out Lita had two siblings. Her brother Preston was 11   
years old and her sister Carrie was 8. Her father, Alan, was an   
engineering professor at TOKYO UNIVERSITY. Her mother Judy, was a   
pediatrician at Tokyo General Hospital. Lita was going to be a   
junior at Juuban Prep where she played basketball and volleyball.   
She was a member of the School Newspaper, and her favorite classes   
were Music Composition and Journalism. Her family lived in a nice  
part of Tokyo, Juuban.  
  
Likewise, Lita heard about Ken's life, though it took a bit of   
persuasion to get it out of him. Ken was an only child. His dad   
left when he was four, so he'd never really known him. Ken's mother,   
Diana, was an archeologist, and always away on the job. Currently,   
she was in Greece studying the ancient ruins. Due to these   
circumstances, he lived with his grandpa, Harry Hamilton and his   
grandma, Marian. He was going to be a senior, the next year, at   
Harbor High. He was on the basketball and soccer teams. His favorite   
class was psychology and he was looking forward to his sociology   
class.  
  
* * END FLASHBACK * *  
  
Ever since, they had been practically inseparable. Ken and Lita spent   
every spare moment of their summer together.  
  
On this day they had decided to drive into the shopping area of the   
small town of 4,500 people. They spent most of the drive just teasing   
one another and making sLitsl talk. As they approached the stores,   
Ken glanced over to the passenger side of his truck.  
  
"So, Lits, where do we go first?"  
  
Lita looked over at Ken and said decidedly, "I think that we should   
definitely go to Sherman's Book Store. I'd like to see if they have   
a book I'm looking for. Then, we should go to one of the clothing   
stores and see if we can get you something to wear."  
  
Ignoring her last comment, Ken dryly laughed and asked, "May I inquire   
as to what books and c.d.'s you want to squander your money on today?   
No, no, just stop. You keep forgetting how well I truly know you.   
You also don't seem to remember that I know you have a ton of birthday   
money to spend. After all it's your birthday."  
  
Lita put her dramatic skills to a good use by rolling her eyes, "And   
you Ken, keep forgetting that you've only known me for two and a half   
months. Plus, my birthday is still almost a whole day away."  
  
"Ah'yah, but Lits, I saw the fat envelopes with money and cards in   
them that you got from your Grandma Bryan, your Grandma and Grandpa   
Rodgers, your four sets of aunts and uncles. Plus, you have that   
money your parents sent you to buy accessories for your present that   
is sitting in your garage that is red, has four wheels, leather seats,   
a c.d. player and a sun roof." Ken paused for a quick breath of air   
before continuing. "Believe me, I know."   
  
"Well at least it's good to know that you got over you little speech impediment," Lita said directing her gaze to the view outside the   
window of the brown truck.  
  
"Speech impediment?" Ken said bringing the car to an abrupt stop in   
front of Sherman's. "I resent that!"  
  
Opening the door, Lita hopped out of the truck and walked up to the   
side walk. "Oh really? Puh-lease... it took me, like, twenty minutes   
of straight rambling to get a few words out of you. Oh well, you know   
I can't hate you because, well how could anyone ever hate someone with   
those beautiful baby browns you've got glaring at me right now."  
  
They walked into Sherman's BookStore together. Ken said, "So what   
you're saying is that it's just like I can't hate you because of that   
cute little Tokyo accent that keeps sputtering out annoying sentence   
fragments." Before she could yell another insult at him, Ken continued, "Anyway, let's hurry up. After all that work this morning, I made quite   
an appetite for myself. How about we go to the Lompoc Cafe --."  
  
"I'm buying this time," Lita interrupted quietly heading off towards   
the 'Fiction' Section. She hadn't meant to sound harsh. She just   
didn't like Ken spending so much money on her. She knew that he got   
paid next to nothing at the job he had.  
  
Every morning, except Sunday morning, Ken worked from 5:30 am till   
noon at one of the many coastal fishing shops. He didn't get paid   
much, and Lita knew that he was saving his money up for college.   
One day, Ken hoped to be a behavioral sciences investigator, while   
Lita wanted to be a writer of books and music.  
  
This pretty much meant that they were from two completely different   
worlds. He didn't have the money to spoil her the way he did. Lita   
cared about him more than she had for anyone else, and she truly hoped   
that he could go to college and accomplish his dream and she didn't   
want to be the cause of his never getting to.  
  
Just as she was about ready to head towards the counter, Ken pulled   
her aside and covered his eyes.  
  
"Okay, let me guess what c.d.'s you have today... um... Blink 182:   
The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show, 98 Degrees Revelation and Back   
Street Boys: Millenium. The books you have are The Silence of the   
Lambs, The Cider House Rules, Salem's Lot and Hannibal." Ken opened   
his eyes and put a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"Ooo," Lita said sarcastically, "so close, but wrong as usual. I have   
No Strings Attached, and the Titian A.E. Soundtrack. As for books,   
I've got The Silence of the Lambs, Salem's Lot, and Troubling a Star.   
But sorry, none of that other stuff."  
  
"Wha-bu-" Ken sputtered. "How could you NOT buy Hannibal after I let   
you read it? And what's this book Troubling A Star, anyway?"  
  
"Well, Ken Sweet Pea, it's very simple. I was so disgusted after   
reading that book, I decided that I would wait until somebody just   
decided to give me his or her copy. As for Troubling a Star, that is   
a book that I have been trying to find for a few years now. It is   
written by one of my favorite authors, Madeleine L'Engle. I have been   
reading the Austin series for a while now, and now I finally found   
this book. All I have to say to you right now is HA!" Lita smiled   
happily at defeating his thinking that he knew her perfectly. "You   
also know of my not so secret love of the songs on the Titan A.E..   
Ugh, the Back Street Boys, I'm not even going to go there right now."  
  
Scowling slightly, Ken mumbled something under the lines of, "I knew   
I shouldn't have taken her to the Titan A.E. movie. Should've   
guessed she'd want the c.d. Stupid Boy Bands, what's the difference   
between one or the other anyway?"  
  
"I heard that," Lita called out then turned her attention and smile to   
the clerk, a boy of about 14 whom seemed nervous around her. She   
waited patiently for him to add up the total.  
  
Ken also grinned at the nervous boy, whose name was Anderson. Ken   
knew exactly why Anderson was nervous and completely felt empathy for   
the boy. Ken of all people knew the effect Lita could have on a   
person.   
  
It had been about a month prior to this day, at Acadia National Park Campgrounds. Ken and Lita had decided to go camping. It was about   
9:00pm and they had just watched the sun set, together. This was   
almost the moment that he fell head over heals for the pretty big   
city girl.  
  
Ken was starting a bon-fire and meanwhile, Lita pulled out her   
acoustic guitar and began tuning it and warming up her voice. Ken   
settled down next to her and turned his full attention towards her.   
Ken knew that she played the piano, he too played and they had   
discussed this before. It did surprise him a little to see that she   
could play the guitar, but then again, nothing Lita did ever took him   
completely by surprise.  
  
She began to sing a song he knew, and he joined her in singing. Their   
voices blended nicely and the song sounded amazing. When this song   
was completed, she continued to sing some more songs. Some of the   
songs she sang were church songs, while others were original   
compositions she had written herself.  
  
Lita started to sing one of her songs, and it caught Ken instantly.   
It was a song about pain, heartache, and losing someone you love.   
The song told of how her family had helped her through it. At this   
moment, Ken felt tears come to his eyes and turned slightly away from   
her. This sudden movement made Lita look up and over to Ken. This   
had disturbed her.  
  
In a concerned voice, Lita said, "Ken, what's wrong? Are you all   
right? Please, talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong."  
  
Turning back towards Lita, with his eyes watery. His voice shook with   
emotion as he said, "You did nothing wrong Lits. The song was amazing.   
It just made me feel... I don't know, I'm horrible with words. I'm not   
good at using them, like you are. Your song just made me feel emotions   
I didn't count on. You are a truly beautiful person, Lits. You see   
things the way they are. You know how to make someone feel emotions.   
Someday, you're going to be an amazing writer."  
  
He stopped and turned away. He did flinch a little when he felt Lita's   
arms go around his shoulders. She held him in a tight embrace, and his   
arms went around her waist. The held one another for a long time, Lita comforting him as best as she could. That was the moment when Ken began   
to feel feelings towards Lita he had never felt for another person.  
  
Since then, the way he felt about her had intensified. He didn't know   
what he would do when she left in a week and a half. For the moment,   
he didn't want to think about that. It was going to hurt too much.   
Right now, he just needed to think of a way he could tell her how he   
felt. He was scared of rejection. He didn't want to have Lita tell   
him that she didn't feel the same way, but he knew he had to tell her.   
Even if she just wanted to be friends, he would still find a way of   
letting her know.  
  
His thoughts were ridiculous. How could a girl like Lita ever learn   
to love a person like him? She was beautiful, rich, sweet-she was   
Lita. It still amazed Ken every time he thought of her. How a girl   
like her could be unattached was shocking, but Ken knew why she was.   
He knew that a girl like Lita could only handle so many egotistical   
jerks in one lifetime. Ken would have liked to get his hands on the   
guy who had hurt Lita so badly. Did that guy even know what a   
treasure he had while he had her?  
  
They walked to the restaurant in silence. They then ate dinner at   
the Lompoc Café, a nice little family restaurant. After eating, they   
walked back to the truck. Lita stopped at the window to Jack's   
Jewelry Garden.  
  
"Look Ken," Lita said pulling the hand she was holding back so Ken   
could see what she was looking at. "Isn't that pretty?" Lita pointed   
to a pink piece of coral on a golden chain. "Someday, I will own it!"  
  
Ken looked at the necklace and nodded. He tugged lightly on her hand   
to get her to start walking again. After walking in silence, Ken   
stopped, turned to Lita and picked up her other hand in his.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night-to celebrate your   
birthday, of course. It would be a lot of fun," Ken persuaded.  
  
Lita smiled slightly at him and said, "That would be great!"  
  
'To celebrate your birthday, of course.' Lita continued to repeat this   
line through her head. And why shouldn't he want to do something with   
her when it was her birthday. This shouldn't have bothered her, but   
only Lita could know why it did. She wanted him to ask her out   
sometime, without there needing to be a cause. Lita was certain he   
never would, after all, he did only think that they were friends. She   
wanted there to be more.  
  
'How can life be so unfair,' she silently wondered. 'How can God   
create two people on earth that are so compatible, and only let one   
of them fall in love with the other?'  
  
Lita knew it and felt no use in denying it any longer. A little crush   
she had developed on him almost a month and a half ago had turned,   
slowly but surly, turned into more than infatuation and grown into   
love. It all started while she and Ken had been sharing one of their   
favorite past times together: basketball.  
  
Ken stole the ball from Lita and made his way towards the basket. Lita   
ran ahead of him to block him. While running she tripped. Ken turned   
around just in time to see her fall. For a moment she just sat there   
stunned. She saw the blood trickling down her knee, and tears came to   
her eyes.  
  
Ken ran over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around   
her and gently held her whispering some words of comfort. He   
released her fairly quickly, then he grabbed a water bottle and began   
to rinse her cut. Ken pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and wrapped   
it around her knee.  
  
He stood up then carefully pulled her up, too. Lita looked into his   
eyes and that was the moment it hit. The way he looked at her, his   
gaze full of tenderness, just made her feelings for him begin to take   
form in a different direction.  
  
  
It had happened so quickly and innocently enough, that it shouldn't   
have happened that way. At least Lita had never heard of love   
happening that fast. Love wasn't as great as people said it was. It   
hurt, especially when you were in love with someone who wasn't in   
love with you.   
  
When they got back to their houses, Ken gave Lita a hug goodbye. He   
said that he had some things to do.   
  
"Remember, I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow. Dress up a bit too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next night, Ken took Lita to one of Bar Harbor's nicest   
restaurants, Anthony's Cucina Italiana. After this, they went for a   
walk on the beach. The sun had already set, so they had a beautiful   
star filled sky over head.  
  
Ken suddenly reached over and gave Lita a hug. When he pulled away   
and she looked down at a cold ring around her neck, Lita saw the pink   
coral necklace she had been admiring in the window of Jack's.   
  
Before she could speak, Ken pulled her over to a spot where a blanket   
had been spread. He had her sit down, and he pulled out a guitar.   
She sat there looking confused, she knew that Ken didn't know how to   
play, and she wondered if he wanted her to. As she reached out for   
the guitar, Ken began to play a song she recognized very well. He was   
playing her favorite song, 'This I Promise You'. The fact that he was   
singing for her a song he hated was so sweet. Why would he do that   
for her?  
  
Lita felt like asking him, but he started singing along with the part   
he was playing. The last thing he sang was what touched her most.  
  
"I know when he's been on your mind   
That destined look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize,   
It's over, over   
It's not the way I chose to live   
And something somewheres got to give   
As sharing this relationship   
Gets older, older   
You know I'd fight for you   
But how can't I fight someone   
Who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
And I don't care if that's not fair   
  
'Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all, or are we just friends?   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here   
With nothing at all   
  
There are times it seems to me   
I'm sharing you in memories   
I feel it in my heart but I   
Don't show it, show it   
Then there's times you look at me   
As though I'm all that you can see   
Those times I don't believe it's right   
I know it, know it   
Don't make me promises   
Baby you never did   
Know how to keep them well   
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
It's time to show and tell   
  
'Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all, or are we just friends?   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here With nothing-   
  
Cause you and I   
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
Inside, for me in your life   
  
'Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
It's now or never   
Is it all, or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
  
Is it all, or are we just friends?   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here   
With nothing at all"   
  
The last time he sang the chorus was what touched her most.   
  
"Or nothing at all   
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom   
It's now or never   
Is it all, or are we just friends?   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here   
With nothing at all"   
  
  
She felt tears come to her eyes. It wasn't the words that got her,   
as much as it was the look in his eyes. It was a look that she had   
never seen from him before. When he finished the song, it was all she   
could do not to attack him. So, as calmly as possible, Lita crawled   
over to where he was and and put her arms around Ken's neck.  
  
Pulling away from her grasp just enough so he could see her, Ken said,  
  
"I love you, Lits. You are everything to me. You know I'm not very   
good with words, but I love you. I am also promising that I will be   
here for you. Whenever you need someone, I'll be the one you can   
turn to. If you don't want to be that way, I understand, and we can   
just be-"  
  
"Ken," Lita interrupted. "Could you please just stop for a minute.   
If you would've been quiet for a minute, you would've heard me say   
something under the lines of this. I love you, too, Ken. You may not   
think that you're very good at words, but I think that you did just   
fine Ken. You said you loved me, that is all I need."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, Ken."  
  
"I love you so much. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I did mean   
what I said. You know, about the promising to be here for you forever.   
Even if being together doesn't work out with our plans, you must know   
that I'll be your friend. I know you don't need another controlling   
guy, so I think that we should just take this slowly. Give us both a   
chance to be together before we make any huge decisions," pausing and   
blushing, Ken continued. "God I'm rambling, but I did mean every word   
of that. If everything goes well, I'll be with you all the time next   
year."  
  
Looking confused, Lita asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to apply myself to school more than ever, this year, and   
then I'll hope I can go to Tokyo College. I'd do anything to be with   
you," Ken explained.  
  
Lita smiled and gave him a light kiss. They teased each other a   
little bit, but all of that is history.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Lita was all smiles when she woke up and headed down   
the stairs. Her happiness was shattered when, upon entering the living   
room, she found her Grandmother Helen Bryan holding Ken's sobbing   
grandmother, Marian Hamilton.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked looking very concerned.  
  
"Lita, dear, maybe you should sit down," Helen said seriously.  
  
Once Lita was seated, her grandmother began to calmly explain what was   
amiss. Early this morning, Harry Hamilton and Ken had been in a car   
accident on the way to the docks. Harry was killed and Ken was in   
critical condition at the local hospital.  
  
Lita was in complete denial. When she finally was able to accept this,   
all she could do was cry. Once Marian and Lita composed themselves,   
Helen drove them to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Lita   
sat out in the waiting room while Marian went in to sit with an   
unconscious Ken. While she sat there, Lita began to remember a couple   
of the moments she and Ken had shared during the summer.  
  
Two months ago, the two of them got up really early one Sunday morning,   
before the sun rose. They drove up to a mountain pond in Acadia   
National Park. They sat fishing, though they spent more time talking   
about their lives, and hopes and dreams.  
  
"I love music and words," Lita said, eyes aglow. "They are my passion   
in life. I feel completely at peace while I write and sing. What   
about you, Ken, what is the thing that makes you so happy?"  
  
Ken looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering. "I guess   
sailing. When I'm on the ocean, it's like no other feeling in the   
world." They looked at one another and started giggling. Not because   
what he said was funny, but because it was a way to get over their   
nervous feeling. That was the first moment that the two of them   
completely connected.  
  
Lita smiled at the memory. She looked up to see Marian walk out of   
Ken's hospital room.  
  
"Why don't you go in and sit with him for a while, Lita darling,"   
Marian said giving her a brave smile. Once settled in the room, Lita   
started remembering yet another time they were together. This one had   
been only last week in her Grandma Helen's living room.  
  
"Good Will Hunting" was playing on the television screen that the two   
teens were watching.  
  
"I've really got to stop letting you pick out the movies," Ken said   
rolling his eyes. "I don't know how many more chick flicks I can   
handle in one summer."  
  
Lita laughed at the face he was making. "Silly, Ken. I don't pick   
out that many chick flicks." Ken rolled his eyes again, "Okay maybe   
I do. Who cares what you say? I won't let you ruin this movie for   
me."  
  
They watched the movie for a while longer. Then Lita got up to get   
some more popcorn. When she came back, she set the popcorn down and   
sat down to read a letter she had just gotten.  
  
"Let me see, let me see," Ken said grabbing the letter. "Who is it   
from?"  
  
"My best-friend, Mina," Lita said, pretending to look annoyed.  
  
"How cute, Lits and Mina," Ken teased. The letter read:  
  
'Dear Lits,  
  
Hey girl? How are you doing? I'm fine. From what your letters say,   
it sounds like you are having a blast up there in Maine. Who'd have   
guessed you would in SLitsl Town, U.S.A? Things here have been pretty uneventful.  
  
Aaron, the evil ex, has been bothering me to try to get your Grandma's   
address. Since we're best buds, I told him no. He says he misses you,   
and that he is a "changed man". I wouldn't buy it. He is really   
obsessed with you. Blah, how did you ever go out with him? What did   
you see in him, other than that fact that he was rich, popular and   
good looking? Wait a minute, I just answered my own question. Thank   
God you got over looking for that in a guy.  
  
I can't wait till you come back and tell me about your summer. I know   
I've got a lot for you to hear. Speaking of sharing tid-bits, I can't   
wait to hear about that hottie you have next door to you. I really   
liked the picture you sent me of you two. Tell me one thing, did you   
two ever hook up? If you didn't, that's such a shame. I mean, two   
attractive, nice people not together, what a crime?  
  
Anyway, I've got to go, but HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY. I'll see you   
soon!  
Lots of Love,  
  
Mina  
  
  
Ken looked up from the letter and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, so she   
thinks I'm a hottie." He was desperately trying to hide his concern   
about what he read about her ex-boyfriend Aaron. "So who is Aaron, a   
former boyfriend?"  
  
Lita looked away from the screen briefly, "Yeah he is. I broke up   
with him back at the end of April. He was a major jerk. Mina sure   
is funny."  
  
"Why, cause she thinks I'm a 'hottie'?" Ken sarcastically asked.  
  
"You're so funny, Ken. Maybe you should think about pursuing a   
career as a stand up comic," Lita said looking at the t.v. again.  
  
"So, Lits," Ken said slyly, "have we decided to make it official?   
You know, become an item. After all, I'd hate to disappoint your   
friend."  
  
"Boy that Matt Damon is a stud muffin," Lita said, changing the   
subject. "And Ben Affleck isn't so bad either."  
  
Ken made a face and said, "I prefer Minnie Driver, myself."  
  
"Thank God," Lita said causing the two of them to burst out in a fit   
of giggles. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and   
teasing one another.  
  
What Lita would give to have those days back, she didn't know. She   
would probably give up everything she had, so Ken could pull through   
and come back to her. Lita was with Ken when he woke up.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Ken said smiling at her once his eyes focused. "I   
love you."  
  
Gently squeezing his hand, Lita answered back, "I love you too, Ken.   
You're going to be okay, I know you will. We're both going to be   
together always."  
  
Wincing slightly at a pain in his side, Ken gazed into Lita's eyes.   
After a few moments, Ken spoke up, "In case I forget later, I just   
wanted to say thank you."  
  
Lita looked at him perplexed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Thank you," he said breathing harshly, "for teaching me what it is   
to love and be loved. I will forever be indebted to you. That is   
why it's so hard for me to ask you this."  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked holding his hand up to her cheek.  
  
"Remember of few things for me,'" Ken stopped for a minute.  
  
"Remember...?" Lita gently prodded.  
  
"Remember that I'll never give up without a fight. If it's not too   
much trouble, watch out for Gram, she'll need it. Then, remember that   
I'll forever love you. Remember, you still have the rest and the best   
of me."   
  
"I love you too," Lita said kissing his hand. Ken smiled at her and   
winked.   
  
Then he closed his eyes once more.   
  
A tear slid down Lita's cheek as she said, "After all, you are the   
rest and the best of me in every way."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The sun shined on the dew-covered grass, as it rose over the Atlantic   
Ocean. A funeral was in procession. Three women sat very close to   
one another. Dressed in brown, the two women sit holding onto one   
another. One of them is crying. The young lady, also garbed in brown,   
who sat next to the elderly woman who was comforting the other, sat very stiffly.  
  
She looked to be about 16 years old. Her long auburn was pulled into   
a tight bun at her nape. Her dark sunglasses hid her eyes, and her   
face held no expression other than her lips held together tightly.  
  
"... His tragic death has taken him away from us, but this will not   
prevent him from being forever remembered. God bless you. Amen."   
At the conclusion of the prayer, the three women each placed a   
single red rose on top of the casket.   
  
While the two elderly women thanked the well wishers that came to the   
dinner following, the young lady snuck out of the house and walked   
down to the beach. She pulled out her hair and let it blow freely in   
the wind. She took off her shoes and the sunglasses. She waded out   
into the ocean and stared off into the horizon.   
  
After some time, she softly spoke. "I love you. I will fulfill my   
promise, Ken. You'll always be my best, and I'll be the rest of   
everything for you. I will see you again, soon. I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
A little less than a week after the funeral, a car pulled up to Mrs.   
Helen Bryan's house. Lita looked out the window and saw the car.   
She jumped out of the chair and ran out of the house. She opened the   
passenger side door and pulled the person off of the seat and gave   
them a huge hug.  
  
"Oh it's been forever. I missed you so much. You can't know how much   
I've missed you," Lita said very quickly.  
  
'Woah Lits," a young man with brown hair and sparkly eyes gasped.   
"Remember, I'm and injured man. You wouldn't want to see me back in   
the hospital, would you? You saw me last night, anyway."  
  
"Of course I don't want to see you back in the hospital. I also know   
that I saw you yesterday, but it seems like so much more time when I   
was waiting for you Ken," Lita said, breathlessly.  
  
"Yes it does, Lits," Ken said, pushing a piece of hair away from her   
eyes, so he could look into them better. "Hey great news! My   
application to TOKYO COLLEGE has already been accepted. Imagine that,   
not even started my senior year and I'm already accepted as long as I   
keep my grades up."  
  
"Hey that's so great! Now we can definitely be together," Lita said   
smiling. "Have I told you, lately, how much I love you?"  
  
"I don't know," Ken said pretending to look thoughtful. "How much?"  
  
"This much," Lita then grabbed Ken closer and kissed him. It was a   
kiss of hope and promise, a promise that they would prove to be the   
rest and the best for one another.  
  
  
End Note: There you have it! I hope it isn't too mushy or gushy... but  
sometimes a hopeless romantic like myself needs to write a sappy   
story. As I said in the original, this was first a creative writing  
assignment. I researched a lot to have this up here, and last summer  
I decided I should submit it as a story on here. The names were   
changed, and I ultimately decided to keep the location in Bar Harbor,  
Maine, though I changed Lita's home from Boston to Tokyo. I hope you  
enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. 


End file.
